It Started With A Word
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Yoko is bored! Oh, my just what is a handome silver kitsune such as himself supposed to do on a day like this? Why, travel to the human world of course. Kuronue gets dragged along as well as the two partners run into a strange and mysterious woman. YokoKa
1. Encounters of the Human Kind

Hey, guys, yes I am posting a new fic and for now I'm not sure what I want the pairings to be. I'm not going to put up a voting contest like my other fic, but I will allow for suggestions. And if I do end up pairing your suggestions whatever they might be, I will give whoever gave the suggestions some recognition. So, anyway, my new fic takes place mainly in the human world. Kagome, who has finished with the jewel runs into Kuronue and Yoko one night and takes them back to her shrine. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Encounters of the Human Kind

"This is so boring," Complained a bored silver kitsune, who was lazying about in his fortress, amidst piles of jewels and gold that would make any person, demon or human alike, drool with envy. Yoko lazily picked up a stack of solid gold coins and started sifting through them as if they were nearly worthless.

"You call this boring?" Another, solid deep baritone voice answered. "You call sitting amongst riches and stacks of gold that would make any king jealous, boring?"

"Okay, so maybe it's not boring, per say, Kuronue, but it certainly gets a little old. I mean sure, we've gone after most treasures and wonderous things that demon world has to offer...yet at times I feel a little...stuck."

"Stuck?" Kuronue raised his eyebrows, then narrowed them at his old friend and thieving partner. "You're not thinking about quitting on me, are you?"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying."

"I'm not following."

"What I'm saying is that I want something exciting to happen, something out of the ordinary, something that will take us on another adventure," Kurama explained getting up and beginning to pace the room, furrowing his silver eyebrows.

"Hmm," Kuronue murmured. "So what are you suggesting? And stop that, you're making me dizzy."

Kurama growled but stopped his mad pacing to sit on the couch once again. "I just, I want to get out of here for a little bit."

For a few minutes both friends sat in thoughtful silence...until. "Ah ha!" Yoko cried sitting up suddenly, startling Kuronue so bad he almost fell off his arm chair.

"Kami, Yoko, don't do that," he gasped.

"Let's go to Ningenkai."

Kuronue blinked and then blinked again. "You want to go to human world"

"What part of that didn't you get, Kuronue," Kurama growled. "I want to go to Ningenkai."

Kuronue just gaped. "You? The great bandit of Makia, wants to spend his time running around in a world populated by smelly humans? ARE YOU SICK?!" he cried.

"And just what is so wrong about it? We've never been there before, and know practically nothing about Ningenkai. But we've been practically everywhere in the Makai, so why don't we go see if we can't find something entertaining to do?"

Kurama was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes shining with gold intensity.

"You're serious about this," Kuronue finally uttered.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his partner. "Of course I am. When I say I want an adventure in Ningenkai, I mean it."

They stood staring at each other until Kuronue finally sighed. "Well, if we're going to be going to meet some humans, we're going to first have to find a way to blend in. We can't go walking around looking like this in broad daylight."

"You mean, you're coming with me?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, why not. I could use a little time off and I have to admit this actually sounds intriguing," Kuronue answered truthfully. "Besides some one has to come along and make sure you stay out of trouble," he replied with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Kurama grinned back, his demons fangs creeping up over his bottom lip. "Come on, I bet we can find a spell in one of our books that might come in handy," he said, before turning and beginning to rummage through their mounds of treasure in search of a spell book.

A few hours later, two figures made their way outside their home to prepare for their departure. It was the dead of night as the two silently went about their preparations, before both disappeared without a trace.

* * *

When they reappeared again, it was down an alleyway, darkened by shadows and hidden from the moon. As silent and graceful as ever, both made their way out of the dark alley before stepping out into a deserted street. "Well, here we are," Kuronue commented. "In Ningenkai....with humans, looking like humans." He glanced down at himself frowning slightly. "Well at least we still look like ourselves." 

"Speak for your self," Kurama grumbled from his side. Indeed, Kuronue still looked much like himself, but without the wings and pointed ears. He still had dark purple eyes and long black hair, which was held back in a long pony tail. He was without his hat at the moment, as Kurama had persuaded him to forgo his trademark. But Kurama looked a lot different. Instead of his usually silky silver hair and golden eyes, he now had long red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Let me just remind you, old friend, that this was your decision. You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place," Kuronue warned.

"I know, I know," Kurama grumbled then he perked up. "But hey, we're here. Let's find something exciting to do."

"Hm, like what?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"I've got it!" Kurama stopped in his tracks and held a finger in the air. "Let's steal something!"

Kuronue fell over before regaining his composure. But before he could comment a sound that sounded oddly like glad breaking, shattered the silence of night.

"What was that?" Kuronue asked, turning to look at his partner. Well, it would have been his partner, had Yoko not run off in the direction the sound had come from. Rolling his eyes, Kuronue hurriedly caught up with his friend. "Yoko, where are we going?"

Kurama's eyes sparkled with mischief. "We're going to find us our adventure!"

They ran a few blocks without noticing anyone or anything that had caused the sound and Kurama started to get a little saddened until he spotted a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, running fast towards them. Kuronue had the good sense to jump out of the way, seeing as how the person approaching them looked to be running full speed and wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Unfortunately, Kurama wasn't so lucky. And as luck would have him, he barely had enough time to breathe as he was suddenly barreled into by a black clad individual.

Arms and legs flew everywhere as Kuronue winced and looked on as his best friend got the shit kicked out of him. When they finally stopped rolling and lay still, the black clad individual lay underneath his friend. Kuronue took a step forwards in an attempt to help his friend, when the sounds of cursing stopped him in his tracks. And it wasn't coming from Kurama.

"Let me up, you big buffoon!" A beautiful husky voice spoke, attempting to push Yoko off, but Kurama just lay there in a dazed trance. "Hey, you baka, let me up!" Kurama finally noticed where he was and leaped to his feet. Then his eyes narrowed at this....human? Well, in that get-up he certainly couldn't tell. The man was covered head to toe in black, even his face was covered so only his blue eyes peered out. Kurama stopped his observation when it looked like the human was about to dart off.

Suddenly the sound of sirens rang through the night and the stranger started to swear again. "If I get caught for this, I'll make sure to find you and skin you alive," the human growled before attempting to dart away.

Kurama and Kuronue were curious about the human's statement and decided to follow him. Using their demon speed they quickly caught up and ran parallel with him. Behind them the sirens were getting louder. They ran until the sirens became distant and the human had slowed down considerably. Finally he stopped and before Kurama could move he was upon him. "Who are you, demon, and why are you following me?" he demanded. But both demons were too stunned to speak and only then did they finally realize what they were dealing with.

_A woman?_ Kuronue thought confused.

_A woman?_ Yoko pondered amused.

"A woman?!" they both cried. The woman raised an eyebrow before gasping and reaching for the hood of her cape. She gasped. "Oh no!"

* * *

I think I'll stop there and create another chapter. So please read and respond and tell me what you think. Anyway, I just want to thank my reviewers for any of my other fics. I hope if you read Queen of Thieves, that you'll like this story, as well as another new one I just posted up. Thanks for all your support. 

Ja ne,

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	2. The Oddity Of Females

Hey, guys this is my second chapter and I've already gotten a few reivews so dar. So I decided to add another chapter to make ya'll happy. So, here it is enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome, Kuronue, or Yoko, although I think we all wish we did.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Oddity Of Females

Hurriedly the woman dragged the two bandits into a corner and waited quietly as two uniformed police officers ran by, barely missing their hiding place. Kuronue and Yoko were backed against a corner as the girl peaked out making sure no one else was following her. Sighing she turned back to the two youkai who were regarding her curiously.

"Who are you two, and what are you doing in the Human Realm?" she asked bluntly after a moment of tense silence.

Kuronue and Yoko could only stare in awe at the vision in front of them, before both realized what she'd asked. "Hey, wait, how do you know about demons? And for that matter, how could you tell? I spent almost a half-hour on that spell," Yoko said, with an almost pouting expression that she could see right through his disguise.

She snorted turning away in indifference. "If you bothered to use your brains once in awhile, you would have noticed right away," she said calmly. "Anyway, I'm Kagome," she finished before anyone could protest her rude statement. "I take it this is your first trip to the Ningenkai."

"How do you know?" Kuronue asked, bringing her attention onto him. He had to struggle not to gasp as her full facial features were revealed to his searching eyes. Her face was flawless, like an angel.

"Well," she smirked at him, "besides your state of dress, you don't particularly look human even with your disguises. Oh, sure if I were just your normal every day human I wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary other than the fact that you look like hoodlums with your dark clothes."

"And you're not?" Yoko asked. "Normal, that is?"

"Nope," she answered simply. "Far from it."

"Then what are you and what were you doing tonight?" Kuronue asked, slightly curious.

"Boy you certainly know how to ask the right questions, don't you boys?" she chuckled. "As to what I am, well you'll find out eventually. As to what I was doing, well shouldn't it be obvious?" She pointed to her dark clothes. "I would think a thief would recognize another of its kind."

"Thieves are we?" Yoko asked, trying to look innocent. "How do you figure, onna?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow mochingly. "Besides the fact that you're both dressed like one, you're out after hours like one, and you're sneaking around like one-." she trailed off. "By the way want to see what I stole?" she asked catching them both off guard.

Okay, now Yoko was intrigued and even Kuronue stepped closer as Kagome reached into her pocket and drew forth a glowing white jewel. Yoko took a step closer as his eyes marveled over the jewel. He could feel its power calling out to him. "What is this, woman?" he asked his hands moving of their own accord, twitching to reach for the jewel.

"If you come with me, I will tell you the story behind it," Kagome answered putting it carefully away, beneath her shirt. "And the name is Kagome. I don't even want to tell you how the last demon ended up after calling me anything but my name." The look in her eyes was enough to make even Yoko nervous.

"Wom-Kagome, are you inviting us to stay with you?" Kuronue asked unsurely.

"Sure, seems like fun," she shrugged. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've come up against any demons as strong as you two appear to be."

"We would love to stay with you," Yoko answered for them before Kuronue could protest.

"Good," Kagome responded. "But first we have to get past the police."

"And what are these po-lice?" Kuronue asked, stepping up to her right side as Kagome began walking out of the alley way glancing around for any officers.

He almost shivered at Kagome's smirk of pure evil as she took both Yoko and Kuronue's hands in her own. She led them around a wall and nodded towards two men dressed in blue uniforms. "Those are police detectives, sort of like Spirit detectives. You've probably run into them in Makai, if I had to make a guess." Yoko nodded in agreement, smirking slightly thinking back to all the times he'd outwitted the stupid Reikai hunters.

Kagome caught his smirk and met his eyes. As if somehow knowing what he was thinking, she leaned over and whispered, "if you had fun playing with those detectives, this, I assure you, will be ten times better." Yoko began to smirk back, wondering if this was the beginning of a long strange friendship with this strange woman.

* * *

A half-hour later, a laughing Kagome and Yoko raced through the night with Kuronue flying over head the two. They followed Kagome a long ways until they came to the bottom of a large shrine. Kuronue landed just before the two and all three escaped into the confines of the shrine as about ten police officers raced by screaming with anger.

Yoko and Kagome continued to laugh as even Kuronue let a chuckle escape. He had to admit it had been exteremely amusing to watch Kagome and Yoko outwit the stupid men of law. Finally Yoko stopped laughing to look at Kagome. "I have to admit, Kagome, that you were right," he admitted. "This is the most fun I've had in awhile. See, I told you we'd find an adventure here, Kuronue."

"I guess," Kuronue answered.

"See I told you," she supplied. "Is that why you're here?" she asked curiously, "to look for adventure?"

"Yeah, well Yoko was bored and decided he wanted to explore the unexplored," Kuronue answered. "So, I decided to come along and keep him out of trouble. But it seems," Kuronue slanted a sly look at Kagome, "that trouble found us."

She giggled slightly and leaned back against the brick stone wall. "Anyway, this is my home." She waved a hand indicating the steps up to her house.

"You live on a shrine?" Kuronue asked, surprised. After what he'd seen that night from her, it surprised him that she would live on a holy shrine.

"Yep," Kagome chirped. "Would you guys like to stay with me for a little bit?"

"Well, I guess so," Kuronue agreed.

"Do you live here alone, Kagome?" Yoko asked curiously.

"No," she answered honestly looking somewhat saddened. "My mother and brother moved away when my grandfather died. So now it is just me and my kits."

"Just your kits?" Yoko asked somewhat jealous that she might already be claimed. "Don't you have a mate?"

Kagome's eyes darkened and she looked away. "No, not anymore," and that's all she said about that. Her eyes softened after a moment and she turned back to the two bandits. "Well, if you want to stay its fine with me." She whispered before standing up. She was about to guide them up the steps when suddenly a huge amount of demon energy washed over all three as Kagome bent over from shock.

When she lifted her head, her eyes were filled with fear and anger. "No," she whispered shaking her head. "It can't be!" she cried before racing past Yoko and Kuronue, leaving them shocked at her departure.

"Come on!" Yoko cried after he hurriedly got up. "Did you see her eyes? She could be in trouble!"

"Right, lets go," Kuronue agreed, already feeling slightly protective over his new female friend. He just hoped everything would be all right.

* * *

Well I think I'll stop here. As of right now there are going to be some twists and turns coming up in this fic, ones I'm sure which will be original and unexpected. But you'll like them, as it will allow both Kuronue and Yoko to grow close to Kagome after awhile. As for who Kagome's kits are, you'll have to wait and see. One I'm sure you won't be suprised at, but the other you probably won't see coming. Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far and thanks to those of you who have already reviewed. I hop you guys like it.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. The Ties That Bind

Hey, guys I had a great idea and wanted to get it out fast before it left my mind. So, I have already updates. Ya'll can't complain now. You'll find out some startling information about Kagome in the next chapter as she'll tell you her story. I assure you it should be different and unique. But to find out about Kagome's past, you must read this chapter and it will give you some surprises. So, have fun and read on.

Disclaimer: I hope nobody sees this but :::whispers very lowly:::I own them all! Wahahahahahahah

* * *

Chapter 3

The Ties That Bind

"Lino!" Kagome screamed in rage as she literally flew up the great number of stairs, two demons swiftly following after her. But Kagome took no notice of her invited guests, her only destination was to get to her ex-mate and get him away from her sons. When she reached the top of her stairs, she tore across a large open area headed directly toward the huge demon power. And suddenly he was right in front of her.

"My dear, Kagome, how nice it is to see you again, mate," he drawled out wickedly.

"Lino, how dare you show up here?!" Kagome yelled. It was then that she noticed the three unconscious bodies he held in his hands. Her eyes began to bleed red as she took in the surroundings. Her house was still standing, but the front door was torn off, looking like he had been searching for something. "Put...my...kits....down." She said in a deadly whisper right as Yoko and Kuronue caught up with her.

Both males landed beside her. "Kagome, are you all right?" Kuronue asked worriedly taking in the male demon in front of them. He was tall with aquamarine hair and emerald eyes. He also had silver kitsune ears and a tail with aqua tips.

Kagome didn't answer, she merely began growling in outrage as Lino tightened his hold on her kits. "Let them go, Lino!" she demanded again, ignoring her guests.

"Kagome, I see you've managed to replace me already, bitch." He nodded to the new demons.

"That isn't any busines of yours, even if it was true. You lost me a long time ago."

Kagome made a move to grab her children, but Lino backed up a few steps, waving his finger tauntingly. "Uh, uh uh, now is that any way to treat your mate."

"Mate?" Yoko asked roughly.

"Ex-mate. You lost that privilege when you decided to betray me, you bastard!" Kagome cried. "Now I will say this again. You will let my kids go now or I will skin you alive."

"Not a change until you give me what I want," Lino said seriously.

Kagome gasped before reaching in her vest and pulling out the jewel she had showed Yoko and Kuronue. Once again they were mesmerized by the jewel's power, wondering why it seemed so powerful. "You want it, fine, but not until you hand them over."

Lino seemed to be considering the possibility as he stood there pondering his decision. He began to smirk coldly and Kagome grew even more worried. "You know perhaps, I should keep our son, what do you think? I could make a great assassin out of the little runt." He held up a small golden haired kit with golden ears and a tail, with aqua tips.

"No!" Kagome cried, the desperation evident in her voice, as she lost her calm demeanor. Even Yoko and Kuronue were getting angry at the way the mal youkai was taunting her. She let out a shriek and began glowing a pure white color. Yoko and Kuronue had to shield their eyes as Kagome grew brighter and brighter until suddenly there was a burst of energy and her power rose dramatically. When they could finally see again, both youkai bandits were shocked at what they were seeing. There before them stood a totally demonized Kagome.

She was tall with glowing golden hair and silver eyes. She had golden ears and two soft golden tails all tipped in snow white. Her body was full and lean, not an ounce of fat on her, and an hour glass figure most people would kill to have. She had a soft face and a hauntingly beautiful, but deadly look in her eyes as she gazed coldly at her ex-mate. She began stepping boldly towards her ex-mate, her white tipped golden ears switching with anger, as the surprise was evident in his eyes. "You have just made a very bad move, Lino," she began speaking, her erotic voice sending shivers down everyone's spines. "For one, you attempted to hurt my children, in exchanged for the jewel. And when I think you can't stoop any lower, you threaten to take my son away from me and train him in your sickening position."

"Have you forgotten you were once like me, mate," Lino stated coldly growling slightly.

"Oh, no I haven't forgotten. How could I?" she asked glancing at her son that looked so much like _him_. "I'm reminded every damn day through his," she pointed to her son, "eyes. And that is precisely the reason I left, to give him a better life than the one we lead, to grow up in a world filled with kindness, laughter, and happiness. Not to be raised in the cruel and vicious, unforgiving world we grew up in. I left to give him innocent life and that is precisely what I am going to give him, because his father is too much of a coward, who went and threw his life away to what we could have had."

For a moment Lino looked a little saddened before his angry mask was placed back on his face. "Don't forget, my Kagome, that you are still mine, and you will be until one of us is dead," he whispered before dropping the three kits, including her son, and disappearing into a portal before she could attack him.

When he was gone Kagome raced to her kits and picked them up, sniffing them and examining them all for any injuries. They all appeared to be fine and Kagome gave a sigh of relief until she finally realized where she was and who was with her. Turning swiftly she boldly met both Kuronue and Yoko's questioning stares with an unblinking stare of her own. For a few minutes all three stood in stunned silence until Kagome finally sighed in exhaustion. "Okay, well I know you have some questions and I am willing to answer them," she began, watching as they nodded in agreement. "But I need to put my kits back to bed. Only then will I explain what just happened here."

"That's fine," Yoko said taking in her haggard appearance.

"Take all the time that you need," Kuronue agreed, noticing her saddened eyes and slumped shoulders.

She smiled gratefully and beckoned them to follow her into her house. "Come on. I'll show you two where you can rest for a little while."

* * *

A half hour later, a now humanoid Kagome walked back down her steps to spot Kuronue and Yoko lounging about in their youkai forms. Kagome paused at the top of the stairs to look them over. Yoko and Kuronue were both handsome and, Kagome speculated, very deadly. Yoko was a silver kitsune with soft silver ears and a silver tail which was now lying contentedly over his stomach for warmth. He was wearing a white outfit and white slippers. Kuronue was a bat youkai and Kagome had to admit she was really curious about him. The only bat demons she'd ever run into were in the Feudal Era and had been man eaters.

And of course, Shiori, the hanyou who was now one of her adopted kits. Kagome stepped fully into the room as she ahemed to get their attention. "So, are you guys hungry?" she asked when she had their attention.

At that moment a large rumbling was heard throughout the room and Kuronue and Kagome stared at Yoko who looked quite sheepish. Suddenly Kagome burst out laughing, followed by Kuronue, while Yoko scowled on the couch.

"Well, I guess Yoko's stomach answered for him," Kagome said chuckling slightly. "Come on, I'll show you guys the kitchen and I'll make us something to eat."

"FFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" A childish, sudden excited voice made every one but Kagome jumped. She just sighed, watching the stairs and waiting for her kits to arrive. She'd hoped they'd sleep through the rest of the night, but knew that after that outburst none of them would. Sure enough, moments later three blurs made their way hungrily past their various bedrooms and flew to the top of the stairs. A little bat hanyou was the first to appear as she used her lilac wings to float down the stairs and land contentedly in her mother's arms.

Kuronue and Yoko were looking on with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. Just how many kids did she have? Shiori burrowed into her mother's arms as two kits cam tearing out from two different rooms and instantly collided with each other. Kagome and Shiori started laughing as both kits began wrestling on the floor and accidentally began rolling down the stairs.

Yoko and Kuronue began laughing also as both boys collapsed in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. Shiori hid her face in her mother's breast as she giggled childishly at her brothers. One kitsune was lying upside down facing away from the stairs, the other kit was sitting up straight and rubbing his golden hair. Yoko and Kuronue immediately noticed that only one of the kits actually smelled like Kagome's real son. The kit in question was rubbing his golden head from the fall. He had golden ears with aqua tips and emerald colored eyes. His little tail was gold with an aqua tip. Suddenly the sounds of laughter reached the kit's ears as they finally realized there were two others in the room besides their mother.

"Hey, who are you?" The red-headed kit asked.

"Yoko, Kuronue, these are my three kits. Shiori," she nodded to the little bat hanyou in her arms who waved shyly, "Shippo," Kagome nodded to the auburn colored kit, "and Dante. Shiori and Shippo are adopted, while Dante is my biological son. Kids this is Yoko Kurama and Kuronue. They're from the Makai and I offered to let them stay here for awhile."

Shippo immediately ran over to Yoko and began inspecting him, jumping on his shoulder and sniffing around. Shiori peeked curiously at Kuronue sensing another bat youkai, but when he looked at her she merely smiled shyly and hid her face back in Kagome's neck, missing the small amused smile of Kuronue. Dante, however, stood glaring slightly at Yoko and Kuronue from his mother's side. While Yoko and Kuronue took no notice of this, Kagome sure did and had a feeling Dante was planning something. After Shippo was done with his exploration he quickly made his way back to Kagome's side. "Mama, I heard something about food. Can we get something to eat, I'm hungry," he asked cutely.

Kagome smiled widely at her son and nodded. "Yes, I was just about to cook some food for our guests. How would you like to help?"

"Yay!" he cried and raced into the kitchen. Kagome picked up Dante and settled him next to his sister as Kagome made to follow her rambunctious son into the kitchen.

"Well," Yoko began before following after Kagome. "This should be interesting."

"My sentiments exactly," Kuronue murmured, shaking his head in dismay at the day's events.

* * *

Well, I decided to stop there, because the next chapter will probably be long and have Kagome explain her life to Kuronue and Yoko. I wanted to introduce her kits and I was originally going to have Shippo and Dante, my own made up character, but after thinking about it, I added Shiori in there for some fun. Anyway who reads any of my other stories, know there are a few with Shiori in it, so you should know who she is and that I like using her because I think she is too cute. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I hope it causes you to think about how weird Kagome's life has been, beacause I assure you it will get weirder. So, thanks to those of you who already reviewed, you guys are the best. Please review some more and tell me what you think.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
